Quase Via
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Eu não o olhava, mas o sentia, e nossas conversas eram através de toques. Daphne/Blaise, com referências a Daphne/Astoria. Fic paralela à Quase Tudo.


**Quase Via**

A verdade é que eu nunca o vi direito. Passei anos, muitos anos, o tendo sempre por perto sem nunca me preocupar em realmente vê-lo. Sabia que éramos iguais e sabia que, se tivesse que me casar, seria com ele. Mas nunca me ocorreu que ele quisesse mais de mim do que o companheirismo de um par de amigos e uma presença em sua cama. Eu era cega aos verdadeiros sentimentos dele por mim e, na verdade, seria cega aos sentimentos de qualquer um. Desde criança, eu sempre só tive olhos para Astoria, enquanto Blaise pairava em torno disso como um enfeite irrelevante na ponta de um pergaminho.

Eu não o via, de forma nenhuma, em ocasião nenhuma. Mesmo quando ele me levou ao Baile de Inverno e mesmo quando, depois que nos formamos, começamos a namorar. Eu não o olhava, mas o sentia, e nossas conversas eram através de toques. Eu sabia interpretar todos eles, de acordo com a intensidade, a localização, a situação. Conversávamos, claro, mas muito mais por hábito que por necessidade. Eu sabia que quando ele tocava de leve meus dedos, estava indicando que iria aprontar alguma coisa. Quando era meu rosto, eu sabia que ele precisava de um amigo. Quando era meu cotovelo, significava que tinha uma nova conquista – o mais comum durante nossos últimos anos de escola, enquanto ele ignorava a guerra, se dedicando unicamente a estratégias de sedução. Nos meus cabelos, significava que estava entediado, como era comum durante o Clube do Slug. Quando tocava meus lábios, queria silêncio. Quando tocava minha cintura, me queria como mulher.

Eu desejava Blaise como homem, de uma forma quase egocêntrica, pois eu o via como se fosse eu mesma. Eu não olhava e não percebia nossas diferenças, não percebia que o que ele nutria por mim era, de fato, amor. A única coisa que significava amor para mim, então, era Astoria. Era a beleza clara de seus cabelos, a inocência de seus olhos, o mistério de suas atitudes e significados que nunca foram tão claros para mim quanto eram os toques de Blaise. Astoria e eu falávamos - e muito - por que não entendíamos a lógica uma da outra. Meu namorado, meu marido, me tocava e eu sabia tudo que precisava. Ou achava que sabia. Por que seus toques me diziam que ele me queria só para si, que faria de tudo para me manter, que não se importava se eu iria definhar, desde que continuasse a cumprir meu papel de esposa.

Até aquela manhã, que deveria ser igual a todas as outras. Blaise apareceu em nosso quarto, que eu mantivera completamente escurecido apesar do tempo claro. Eu tinha perdido Astoria e assim tinha perdido minha luz. Não havia graça na vida a ser vivida sem o amor que acalentara e sustentara desde adolescente. Eu tinha perdido tudo e não havia nada que realmente desejasse se não me soltar de minha vida na escuridão do quarto nupcial. Eu tinha me perdido ao deixar que ela vivesse em torno de mim e que eu vivesse em torno dela. Não sabíamos mais quem éramos quando não em comparação uma com a outra; e eu não sabia mais quem eu era, apenas sabia que tinha mudado.

E foi Blaise, como sempre, quem aplicou o golpe de misericórdia. Suas palavras ecoaram em minha mente, como se estivesse totalmente vazia, me dizendo o que tinha acontecido. "Você... Não é mais a mulher por quem me apaixonei. A mulher com quem eu casei. Você era um fogo-fátuo, uma força da natureza, incapaz de ser controlada. E essa pessoa... Essa forma como você está vivendo... Não é quem eu quero do meu lado." Mas não apenas isso, ele também me entregou a solução de forma simples. "Então encontre sua luz", ele disse, tirando sua aliança e me entregando. "Vá, Daph. Vá atrás de Astoria e a leve para longe. Entre com todas as cartas. Eu... Eu quero que você seja feliz com ela."

Eu beijei sua testa, o beijo da libertação, do fim do dever, e ele tocou meus cabelos. Mas não era o toque de sempre, não era o que o mostrava entediado. Era algo diferente que eu não pude interpretar. E quando tentei vê-lo de verdade pela primeira vez, ele virou as costas para mim indo embora. No auge do momento, com tantas perspectivas, não vi nada que não fosse a possibilidade de ganhar Astoria novamente. Eu via seu brilho antes mesmo de encontrá-la, e nada parecia mais certo do que levá-la até a Grécia.

Pela primeira vez, nós duas namorávamos. Ninguém poderia saber que éramos, na verdade, irmãs. Havia uma felicidade quase idílica em nossos dias, enquanto em meus sonhos, eu via repetidamente Blaise tocar meus cabelos daquela forma que não conseguia compreender e virar as costas para meus olhos. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais eu percebia que nunca o tinha visto. Nunca soubera, de fato, suas intenções ou sentimentos, apenas interpretara o homem pelo padrão em que conhecera o menino. Minha curiosidade aumentava, assim como os toques de Astoria em mim. E a liberdade e felicidade que ela sempre me inspirara, começaram a se tornar um cativeiro.

Eu não entendia a forma como minha irmã me encostava, mas eu percebia suas palavras e seu tom de voz. E eles me diziam, claramente, que não abriria mão de mim de forma alguma. A mesma coisa que eu vira em Blaise tantas vezes. E nós discutíamos como quando éramos crianças, e eu via a relutância dela em me dar espaço. O amor de Astoria, que sempre me trouxera vida, agora me sufocava. E não havia outro significado em seus atos que não fosse me manter sempre junto dela.

Tinha os olhos abertos e a via, e a paixão arrebatadora era clara em seu olhar. Comecei a perceber que Astoria não me amava – precisava de mim para saber quem era. Talvez nem eu a amasse, precisando dela a cada segundo, fazendo de minha irmã o eixo do meu mundo. Nós éramos dependentes e, aquela situação, aquele cerco, só faria mais difícil aprendermos a sermos nós mesmas. Não éramos um par, éramos a condição da existência uma da outra. Ela não poderia viver sem mim, ou eu sem ela, a menos que estivéssemos preparadas para sofrer. E Astoria não estava, então me segurava, com unhas e dentes, palavras e beijos, promessas e mentiras.

Só então eu comecei a perceber a verdade sobre meu marido. Ele tinha me amado, sim, por quem eu era. E precisava de mim, sim, mas não da mesma forma que Astoria. Eu soubera, o tempo inteiro, que ele conseguiria seguir em frente quando eu fosse embora. Não tinha me preocupado em momento algum com o que ele de fato sentia. Pela primeira vez eu vi a mim e a Blaise, honestamente, e éramos opostos. Ele estava disposto a abrir mão de tudo, até de mim mesma, para a minha felicidade.

E eu? Eu sequer tinha sido capaz de vê-lo de verdade. Estivera tão imersa em mim mesma, meus dilemas, meus problemas, que não via. Não via o homem ao meu lado, entregando a vida dele em minhas mãos, se expondo ao escândalo de ser abandonado e ao ridículo de perder a esposa para outra mulher. Não tinha visto como era difícil para ele viver sozinho com as crianças, os três filhos que eu dera a ele por que prometera a Astoria que Scorpius não ficaria sozinho. Não tinha visto, nem mesmo, quanto mal eu estava fazendo para as crianças que eu gerara ao deixá-las sozinhas. Não tinha visto além dos toques, não tinha notado quantas vezes ele me tocara na cintura, querendo sua mulher, e insistira em segurar minha mão e me fazer carinho ao invés de meramente me ter.

Foi naquela noite, a primeira vez que Blaise apareceu em meus sonhos sem me virar as costas. A primeira vez que o vi, há tantos quilômetros de distância, olhando dentro dos meus olhos. Foi quando reconheci o amor dele por mim, que não era necessidade. Foi quando entendi, pela primeira vez, que seus olhos suplicavam que eu aprendesse a ser eu mesma sem precisar de suporte. E entendi que tocava meus cabelos, naquela noite, para que eu não visse nada disso. Porque queria meu bem acima do que queria sua esposa. Porque me amava, sinceramente, e eu não tinha sido capaz de ver.

Fugi, sem coragem de dizer tudo isso nos olhos de Astoria. Não poderia encará-la e fazê-la ver todo o mal que tínhamos causado com nossa insensatez, com nossa necessidade de apoio. Voltei correndo, aparatando de país em país e, antes que o sol nascesse, estava novamente em minha casa. Meus pés me fizeram abrir as portas de cada quarto, ver cada um de nossos filhos, as crianças ruivas e morenas, brancas e negras, meus três bebês , antes que eu pudesse ir até meu quarto e de Blaise.

Ele acordou imediatamente, me olhando em espanto, antes de acenar com a cabeça e deitar novamente. O lado que eu sempre dormira da cama estava vazio e eu deitei ao seu lado sem que ele dissesse uma só palavra. Eu toquei seu rosto e ele abriu os olhos, esperando que eu falasse qualquer coisa que fosse, sabia que eu precisava. Foi necessária toda a coragem para que eu pudesse me explicar.

"Eu achei que você queria a companhia, a tradição, uma mulher qualquer, e eu apenas era sua amiga mais próxima, mais digna. Mas você ficou... Mesmo quando eu estava mal, e tudo era negro, você ficou... E eu comecei a temer que você me quisesse tão inteiramente que fosse me sufocar de tanto te ter. Não podia te amar, não saberia te amar, e você poderia ter ido embora. Poderia ter achado outra mulher, mais digna, mais disposta, podia ter me deixado para que meu sofrimento me consumisse... Eu lhe virei as costas, mas você ficou. Você poderia ter ido embora, mas ficou, e me amou mesmo assim..."

Ele deu um sorriso triste, leve, e tocou meu rosto novamente.

"Eu não pedi sua vida. Eu só queria o seu amor." Tocou meus lábios lentamente, e eu entendi que ele queria o silêncio mais uma vez. "Se você não pode me dar seu amor, eu não me importo que você fique com Astoria, desde que você continue feliz. Eu posso sofrer, mas não vou deixar que você sofra."

Mas apenas sorri, me inclinando na direção dele e tocando sua cintura de leve por apenas um instante. Blaise pareceu surpreso ao perceber que eu me erguia e me inclinava, o beijando. Meus lábios tocavam os dele com toda a ardência do desejo que sempre tiveram, mas havia algo mais em mim. Uma consciência, uma nova forma de nos ver. Eu podia perceber que poderia, sim, amá-lo. E suas palavras tinham aquecido meu corpo mais que todos os cobertores, e seus lábios encontravam os meus com ternura e paixão em doses iguais. Tudo parecia novo, até mesmo seus toques. Já não tinham o mesmo significado, por que agora eu podia vê-lo. Não era apenas pele e sensação, era sentimentos e palavras. Olhares e vozes, nossos corpos misturados de uma forma que não tinha conhecido.

Agora, eu o via.


End file.
